xrp_yokai_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Barringer
Appearance Damien is different from the average male that attends the school of Yokai Academy. His eyes are that of a maroon color, gleaming with a darker crimson if agitated, and has white hair similar to that of freshly fallen snow. He has features that could possibly deem him attractive by others, but he lacks to see that. He has a lean but toned body. Scars adorn his body from the trials of his youth, reaching from his arms all over his chest and backside. Personality Pleasant at first sight, Damien bears a rather deep hatred within him for his family and the others who dare to interfere with his life or threaten the lives of those he feels are innocent. Rather strange for a demon but it was not a life he chose for himself. When around his friends he sheds the cold personality to reveal a softer side to himself. He is more open and deeper depending on the person. He usually hides both personas underneath a fake personality of regal stature, as is required from him due to him being the demon prince. The only time that his cold side of him appears is when he is said to be in his Archdemon form. But no one has yet to see it but those he had killed and his family. Background Born as a descendent of the general Seth, the Legion of Demons was where he would be placed when he was a teenager. It had not been known that he was a blood thirsty animal on the inside, but that had not been shown to be a while, as he hid this nature within a calm and reserved demeanor. Taught to hate the winged creatures known as Angels, he was trained in killing the creatures as was saw fit by those who cared for him. He was rather cold and calculating in battle, as each mistake was followed by punishment and reprimendation. Mark upon mark would be inflicted upon his body as he would grow up until he stood as the man seen today. He has hated his family since, and has rebelled in many ways, as for helping an innocent child instead of slaughtering it, as his father had slain the family and demanded he kill the boy. Damien, unlike many demons, is able to justify the right from wrong and the innocent from the guilty. His blade follows his heart rather than the demands of others, and it has gotten him into trouble plenty of times. No matter how he views the world and its beings, he is loyal to his family through and through. The matters of the heart have been replaced by the orders given to him by his officials. His reasoning behind joining Yokai Academy may be one of these reasons, but that has yet to be known. Abilities Not much is known about his monster abilities rather than the fact that he is an excellent swordsman and is able to wield fire. The blade he prefers to use is a Daitō, similar to that of Ryota Demien's sword, minus the black colored steel. Category:Student